


This Good Soldier Didn't Miss

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Soldiers and Slave [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: I'd never done a 100 word piece before.So of course, when I went to try, it's about Order 66. You're not surprised. Obi-Wan will die in it. You're even less surprised. And yet some of you are still clicking. Welcome in.





	This Good Soldier Didn't Miss

 

His general never wondered what was wrong.

He never looked around.

One moment he stood there, vibrant, beautiful, battle-worn and turning his back to face a new droid threat.

The next—

His head snapped back, the hand holding the lightsaber convulsed open.

He hit his knees first, then crashed forward, face slamming into the duracrete.

CC-2224 moved forward, blaster still aimed, heart thundering, terrified the man would get back up, would  _kill_ him—

_Jedi kill clones—_

_Good soldiers follow orders—_

He could see one blue eye, beautiful but empty.

Thank the  _stars—_

_This_ Jedi, at least, wouldn't kill his brothers.

 


End file.
